Plushies Gone Rogue
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu and Taruto's latest prank has gone horribly wrong...


**Plushies Gone Rogue**

Kisshu and Taruto were in Kisshu's room, cackling quietly as they worked on their latest prank. "This is going to be so fun!" Taruto said happily. "This is your best idea EVER, Kisshu!"

"I'm so glad I created that new type of infuser," Kisshu said, smirking. "Making Chimera plushies will be FUN!"

"And we can get rid of Pai's creepy obsession at the same time!" Taruto said gleefully. "Hey, should we get a Mew Lettuce plushy too?"

"Sure!" Kisshu said. "I'm going to start making the infusers and putting them in our little collection; you go find a Mew Lettuce plushy."

Taruto snickered and teleported out as Kisshu started making little infusers. A few minutes later, as Kisshu started putting the infusers in the plushies he and Taruto had stolen from Pai, Taruto teleported in with a Mew Lettuce plushy. "Good timing," Kisshu said. "I've got a very special infuser for the Mew Lettuce plushy; set it aside."

Taruto set the Mew Lettuce plushy aside, and watched as Kisshu infused the last of the stuffed animals with a little infuser. Then Kisshu created one more infuser, and Taruto noticed it was pink. "What is that?" he asked.

"This will make the Mew Lettuce plushy attracted to Pai," Kisshu said. He put it in the plushy, and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," Taruto said. Kisshu snapped his fingers, and the plushies all started to move. Then they got up, and looked at Kisshu. "Kisshu, let's take them to Pai's lab and let them wreak havoc!" Taruto said excitedly.

"Good plan," Kisshu said. "But why not take half of them to wreak havoc in his room?"

"You go do that, I'll take the rest to his lab," Taruto said.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said, and scooped up half of the plushies, then teleported to Pai's room and set them down. "You guys can do whatever you want in here," he said. The plushies ran off to explore their new home, and Kisshu smirked, then teleported back to his room. Taruto and all the plushies were gone, so he teleported to outside Pai's lab.

He found Taruto banging on the door, and then Pai yelled, "FINE! COME IN ALREADY!"

Taruto and Kisshu smirked at each other and opened the door, letting the plushies in first. They ran off in different directions, but Pai didn't notice; he was glaring at Kisshu and Taruto. "What is so important?" he asked irritably.

"We brought you a present," Taruto said.

"Do I want to know?" Pai sighed.

Taruto walked over and put the Mew Lettuce plushy down on Pai's desk. It immediately squeaked happily and waved at Pai. "What the…." Pai started, but was too stunned to finish.

"Kisshu created a new type of infuser that makes inanimate objects into Chimera Animas," Taruto explained. "So since you love talking to your plushies, we figured it would be nice to give you a living plushy."

Pai was completely speechless- at least until they heard crashing from Pai's room, and Pai asked, "What ELSE did you do?"

"We made some other living plushies, and let them loose in your room and in here," Kisshu said, smirking.

Suddenly they heard a bunch of loud and squeaky voices shout, "PLUSHY REBELS UNITE!"

"What the hell?" Kisshu said. He looked out the door, and saw a literal army of plushies marching down the hall. "Uh… we might want to go to Earth for a while…." he said.

Pai and Taruto came over and watched the plushy army marching, and Pai shook his head wearily. "Why can't you two do normal pranks?" he asked wearily. "Or better yet, no pranks at all?"

"Normal pranks are no fun," Taruto said. "I guess we'd better get anything important to us out before they destroy it."

"I'll go seal up the control room," Pai said, and teleported off. Kisshu teleported to his room and packed up the few important things he had- namely a framed picture of his parents, and a photo album, and then sealed up his room before teleporting to Taruto.

Taruto was in his room, and Kisshu found Pai in there too. "Where are we going now?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo's, her parents are never home for some reason," Kisshu said.

"Isn't she going to kick us out?" Pai asked.

"Well, it can't hurt to ask," Kisshu said. "Come on, let's go!" He teleported, followed by Pai and Taruto.

They landed in Ichigo's room, and found that she wasn't there. "Maybe she's downstairs?" Taruto suggested.

"Let's check," Kisshu said. He went out into the hall, followed by Pai and Taruto, and down the stairs. Looking around downstairs, he didn't see her in the kitchen, so he went to the living room. She was in there watching TV, and looked up, startled. "Kisshu? Why are you in my living room?" she asked.

"You weren't in your room, so we decided to come find you," Kisshu said, as Pai and Taruto walked in. "But if you're wondering why we're in your house to begin with, our ship kind of got overrun by Pai's plushies, who started a rebellion, so now we need a place to stay until we figure out how to get rid of the army of plushies."

"You sound like Taruto on sugar high," Ichigo said dryly.

Kisshu sighed. "I created a new type of infuser that gives life to inanimate objects," he said. "I didn't think they'd go on strike, but the fact remains that the three of us need a place to stay, and since your parents aren't home, we were wondering if we could stay with you."

Ichigo groaned. "What are you going to do when Ryou finds out?" she asked. "He spies on me all the time."

"Well, it's not like we're attacking you, so why would he have a problem with it?" Pai asked.

"He wants the lot of you dead, that's why," Ichigo said dryly. "He's racist."

"Is there a way to make sure he doesn't spy on you?" Kisshu asked- just as music started playing.

Ichigo picked up her cell phone, and said, "A little late." Then she picked up and asked, "What now, Ryou?"

"_WHY do you have the aliens at your house!?" _Ryou screamed.

"Quit trying to make me deaf, and I MIGHT tell you," Ichigo said.

"_Mmph," _Ryou said grouchily.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Apparently Kisshu's latest 'project' took over their ship and now they need a place to stay."

"_Project?" _Ryou asked warily.

"Apparently now he can make inanimate objects into Chimera Animas too," Ichigo said. "But he apparently turned Pai's plushy collection into living plushies, and they overran the ship. I can't see any harm in letting them stay; and I'm lonely. It would be nice to have housemates."

"_What happened to killing them!?" _Ryou yelled.

"You seriously thought we were going to kill Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto?" Ichigo asked. "You're out of your mind. The other Mews and I never intended to kill them, or the rest of their race. If you want them dead, you'll have to do it yourself- if they don't get you first."

"_You'd really let them kill me?" _Ryou asked.

"I don't see why not; your motives are the same as Deep Blue's, and at least HE'S not a complete pervert," Ichigo said. "But I think the two of you would get along very well; you're both completely evil people who want to destroy an entire race. The only difference is that you're forcing us to work for you, while Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto are doing it willingly. So I guess that makes you MORE evil than Deep Blue."

"_I AM NOT EVIL!" _Ryou shouted.

"The only thing 'not evil' about you is your laughter- but that's just irritating," Ichigo said. "Just don't get one of those evil laughs, okay?"

"_I'm coming over to annihilate you and your new friends," _Ryou snarled.

"I'm calling Moe and Miwa, they've been wanting to reduce you to a bloody pulp for ages," Ichigo said calmly.

"_Let's see how well they do against my new laser gun," _Ryou snarled, and hung up.

Ichigo sighed and immediately dialed Moe's number. As soon as the other girl picked up, Ichigo said, "Moe, Ryou apparently is coming over to annihilate me, are you and Miwa still up for annihilating him?"

"_We'll be there in five minutes!" _Moe said excitedly, and hung up.

Ichigo snapped her phone shut and looked at the Cyniclons. "Why don't we get to annihilate Blondie?" Kisshu asked grouchily.

"Because Moe and Miwa asked first," Ichigo said. "First come, first serve."

"Mmph," Kisshu said.

Five minutes later, the front door burst open, and Miwa called, "Ichigo?"

"Living room," Ichigo called back.

Moe and Miwa came in, and looked a bit startled. "So you've got houseguests, and Blondie wasn't too happy with that?" Miwa asked.

"Yup, and he decided that he'd annihilate all four of us, so I figured I'd let you guys annihilate him," Ichigo said.

"Finally," Moe said. Then she smirked and asked, "So, are you and Kisshu dating now?"

"We didn't talk about that yet," Ichigo said.

"Does that mean you dumped Treehugger?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"He was cheating on me with a tree, so yes, I dumped him for being a psycho creep," Ichigo said. "And since then Moe and Miwa decided I should date you. Do you like that idea?"

"I LOVE that idea!" Kisshu said happily. "This means we can kiss 24/7, right?"

"What about breathing?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, fine, we can take breaks," Kisshu said sulkily.

Ichigo giggled. "You look cute sulking," she said.

"Now that you two are a happy couple, we'll go kill Ryou," Moe said. She and Miwa headed out. About five minutes later, Ichigo, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto heard, "DIE, BLONDIE!"

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Ryou shouted.

"NEVER! YOU AND YOUR RADIOACTIVE HAIR ARE GOING _**DOWN **_TODAY!" Moe shrieked.

"MY HAIR IS NOT RADIOACTIVE, YOU LITTLE- OW!" Ryou screamed.

There was a lot more screaming, but ten minutes later, they heard, "YAHOO! HE'S DEAD! LET'S ORDER PIZZA!"

"That didn't take long," Kisshu commented.

"Yeah, but I bet the police will be here soon," Ichigo said gloomily. "All of Tokyo probably heard all the screaming."

Before Kisshu could respond, they heard sirens, and Ichigo sighed. They listened as a man's voice said, "Freeze, you- OH, HELL NO!"

"What was that?" Pai asked.

"Miwa's well known by the police force as the girl who landed about ten officers in the hospital in the space of about five hours," Ichigo said. "She was ten at the time."

"Scary…." Taruto said, as they heard the officer yell, "It's Colonel Honjou's insane niece! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Ichigo looked out the window, and saw a bunch of police cars pulling out of her driveway. Moe and Miwa came into the house a minute later, and Moe said, "Well, that went well. We just need to do something about the remains."

"I'll go incinerate them," Pai said. He left, and Miwa said, "We're going to go clean up, and then we're going to celebrate with the money we stole from Blondie. Think about what kind of pizza you want, okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said, smiling. "Thanks guys."

"Sure," Moe said, smirking as she and Miwa headed off to clean up.

"What's pizza?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a type of round flat bread, with tomato sauce, cheese, and different toppings," Ichigo said. "I like chicken and bacon, is that okay?"

"That sounds good," Kisshu said.

"What sounds good?" Pai asked, coming back in.

"Chicken bacon pizza," Kisshu said.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on how to get rid of the plushies?" Pai asked.

"Why don't I just use my Strawberry Surprise attack on them?" Ichigo suggested.

"That would probably work," Kisshu said. "Let's do that after pizza, though. I'm HUNGRY."

"Kisshu, you're ALWAYS hungry," Pai sighed.

"Taruto's worse," Kisshu commented.

"True," Pai said, as Moe and Miwa came back.

"So what kind of pizza are we getting?" Miwa asked.

"Chicken and bacon, and we probably need at least one party-size, because Kisshu and Taruto are apparently bottomless pits," Ichigo said.

"There's enough money here for like fifty party-size pizzas," Moe commented. "Let's get two." She took out her cell phone, and left to go find the number.

Ten minutes later, she came back and said, "About half an hour, and I got three orders of garlic knots, too."

"Great!" Ichigo said. "This is going to be a great party!"

The others smiled.

_**Half an hour later: **_The doorbell rang, and Moe took the money and went to get it. She came back a few minutes later with two huge pizza boxes and a large bag.

"That smells GREAT!" Kisshu said happily.

"Well, let's eat then," Ichigo said. They started handing around paper plates, and then opened the first box of pizza. Soon they were all happily eating the pizza and garlic knots, and Kisshu said, "This is _heaven_."

"I'm glad," Ichigo said. "Should we wait on destroying the plushies, and just spend the night celebrating Ryou's demise?"

"Yeah!" Kisshu and Taruto said.

"Sleepover party!" Moe said happily. "This is going to be GREAT!"

The others cheered.

**Okay, so it probably sucks, but I liked the 'plushies go on a rampage' idea, so here you go. **


End file.
